


Go with me?

by Readerinsertfanfiction



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:47:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22514227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readerinsertfanfiction/pseuds/Readerinsertfanfiction
Summary: tachibanahime asked: Can u make a scenario for Tanaka from Haikyuu saying the 1 FLUFF line from the prompts list to his short gf after he rescued her from the bullies ?
Relationships: Tanaka Ryuunosuke/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	Go with me?

“Go with me?”

A simple question, but the aura that came with was heavy, dangerous even. The peers that were surrounding you promptly lowered your bag, gulping to themselves as they took a step back.

Flicking his chin up Tanaka clicked his tongue, an intent crossing his eyes as he gave the group a raise of his brow, he made good use of his thug-like appearance. 

One of your harassers stepped forward, not wanting to let themselves be intimidated by a high schooler with a shaved head. A simple and insolent ‘what’ crossed their lips before Tanaka took another step forward causing them to flinch. 

“I said, why not go with me?” the male repeated, his glare hardening and his fist tightening. The implied threat was enough for the group, but you knew better. Tanaka wasn’t one to start fights, neither was he violent of character, but for you he would no matter how against his nature this would be. He was ready to bite.

Grabbing your bag out of their arms you quickly ran over to Tanaka, grabbing hold of his balled fist.

“I will go with you,” you spoke, eyes shifting over to the group that had surrounded you earlier. Petty school bullies, finding pride in poking at your insecurity. They weren’t worth the risk Tanaka would take if he fought them. Besides, you worried that the volleyballer would hurt himself for sticking up for you. 

Turning to your boyfriend you slipped your hand over his balled fist, a smile forming as to comfort him that you were alright, because that was what would calm him down. It always did. Because that was all that mattered. 

“As long as you hold my hand, that is?” you followed up and Tanaka couldn’t help but deflate, his cheeks pink as he pulled you with him, away from the standing in the back, gaping.


End file.
